Take Care of You
by blood colored ink
Summary: i posted this on an old profile that i'm not using it anymore. but i want to continue this story. and be warned I fem-slashed all over the place... it's a mess lol but uh read and review...
1. Breaking Barriers

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' :3 **

Shepard woke up covered in sweat, her chest was heaving as she tried her hardest to catch her breath, her eyes stung with tears, she unraveled herself from her white sheets and walked to the small bathroom in the dark cabin, a soft blue tint caressed the room from the large fish tank built into the wall. She flicked on the light as her feet touched the cool floor in the square room she stared in the mirror for a second then appraised what the nightmare had done this time. Tear streaks ran down the flushed face, her blue eyes held pain and anguish, she bent down and splashed some water on her face, as she dried of with a hand towel, and she heard the door to her cabin open.

"Commander?" Lawson's voice called out, she looked around and noticed the twisted up sheets, and the light on in the bathroom, she didn't dare step further into the cabin, she knew better, this has been happening at least once a month she remembered the first time Edi had popped up in her room, it was late she informed her the commander had stopped breathing in her sleep, she remembered her heart stopping before Edi concluded that the Commander had woken up moments later gasping for air, Miranda cringed at the thought of losing the Commander - their leader, her thoughts were interrupted as Shepard came walking out of the bathroom, she wore a sports bra and boxers to sleep in most nights - tonight included - her Blonde hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but instead it cascaded down back, Miranda blinked at the woman, in awe.

"I'm fine Lawson," Miranda's heart sank at the use of her last name "you don't have to come check up on me whenever I have a bad dream." Shepard sighed.

"A bad dream?" Miranda scoffed as she made her way to sit next to Shepard on the couch "Shepard, you stop breathing when you have a 'bad dream'; I think that merit's my attention." Her hand found the skin on Shepard's back, she wanted to comfort her, to be there for her, but Shepard wasn't one to lean on others.

At the feel of Lawson's hand on her back, Shepard shot to her feet "I can take care of myself Miranda." she cringed when she realized she used her first name, she never calls her by her first name.

"You don't always have to Elizabeth." Miranda stood up behind Shepard, who wheeled around at the use of her first name. Miranda took a step closer to her commander as Shepard tried to take a step back she was blocked by her bed. Miranda's hand came up to brush, blonde hair away from Shepard's blue eyes, Shepard jerked her head away only to have her hip grasped and pulled into the other woman "let me take care of you, Elizabeth." Miranda whispered, as her lips softly landed on Shepard's.

Shepard's body tensed as she pushed Lawson away "what the hell was that?" Shepard brought a hand up to touch where, Miranda's mouth just was.

"Shepard -" Miranda started towards the woman, who had retreated to the far side of the cabin.

"You don't just go around kissing people" her voice was loud, but the light blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"Why do you make this so damn difficult?" Miranda said as she came up in front of the other woman once again.

"Me?" Shepard laughed "I didn't ambush you in your quarters Lawson." Miranda took another step towards Shepard who gasped as her back touched the cold glass of the fish tank.

"Stop fighting this," Miranda whispered, as she let her hand caress the side of Shepard's body, smiling at the feel of the woman shivering under her touch. Her free hand brushed blonde hair away from Shepard's neck, "you don't always have to be strong," she whispered in her ear before finding the bare part of her neck.

The feel of her soft lips made Shepard moan, she tried to fight it but as she breathed all she was able to inhale was the other woman's scent. Before she realized what she was doing her hands had found Miranda's waist, pulling the taller woman against her. she indulged her desire with a soft kiss, the taste of Miranda's lips set her on fire, the feel of Miranda's prodding tongue made her ache as she opened her mouth allowing access. They explored each other's mouths, until the need for air became too great. When their kiss finally broke, Miranda took Shepard's hand and pulled her towards the bed, and that's when clarity hit Shepard's mind. "No." Shepard pulled her hand away, and looked at the confused woman before her. "We can't do this, I can't do this."

Anger mixed with a great deal of hurt hit Miranda's heart; she wanted nothing more than to be with this woman; to explore the body she had created. Then her Jealousy took over as her mind wondered to the one reason she knew she was being denied Dr. T'soni. "This is about that damned Asari isn't?" she covered her hurt with as much venom as she could muster, But Shepard saw through it.

"Lawson" she sighed, "Miranda," she corrected herself "I'm sorry, but I -"

Miranda ignored the soft apology and continued on to rant "She doesn't love you, if she loved you she'd be here, if she loved you she'd help you, if she loved you she'd -"

"Be doing everything you're doing." Shepard whispered, causing silence to cloak the room.

"Shepard I -" Miranda sighed as she sat down on the edge of her commander's bed. Shepard slowly walked over to sit next to her XO and let out a sigh of her own as she took Miranda's hand in her own. They sat in silence neither daring to talk, both staring straight ahead neither daring to steal a look at the other.

"She's not who she was before," Shepard whispered still looking straight ahead "everything has changed, everyone is different, and I'm still trying to figure out where I belong now." she let out a sad breathless laugh "I mean the alliance branded me a traitor, the council accused me of treason, my best friends don't trust me, and I'm working for an organization I vowed to destroy... I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

Miranda turned and brushed away the tear that had escaped Shepard eye, and squeezed the hand still in her own, "you don't have to figure it out alone Elizabeth." Miranda moved in to kiss the other woman again, this time Shepard didn't pull away, didn't fight it.

The kiss was full of emotion, it was sad and needy, their lips mashed together and they pulled each other closer, and for that moment nothing else mattered, for that moment no one else existed. Shepard drew strength from the other woman, when they came up for air their foreheads gently rested on each other, Shepard gave her a weak smile "you don't take no for an answer, do you?" Miranda laughed as she placed a small sweet kiss on Shepard's lips. With one quick maneuver Miranda was straddling Shepard, with her arms on Shepard shoulders, placing small kisses on her tan commander.

Shepard's head tilted giving her XO better access to her neck, she moaned as Miranda's tongue grazed her neck. They kissed again, this time full of passion, as they clumsily fell back onto the already disturbed bed, Miranda pressed against the other woman, as Shepard allowed her hands to wander over Miranda's body, noting the places that made her moan. Shepard's fingers went to work fast as she pealed Miranda out of her clothes, allowing her touch to heat the skin beneath, her hands worked down to the thin layer left on Miranda, her nimble fingers teased at Miranda's panties, as her mouth still lingered on the soft lips, she longed to taste, but a greater need arose as she let her tongue and lips slip down the tight body beneath her. With one slow motion Shepard rid Miranda of her last layer, and tasted the woman she ached for, the woman she had denied herself for so long.

Miranda moaned at the cool of Shepard's tongue against her, she grasped for the tangled white sheets as prodding fingers finally entered her, and her breathing hitched as their speed increased. In that moment she knew that Shepard had been wanting this as much as she had, that she was denied for one reason... but that reason no longer existed. In that moment of pure bliss as she moaned out Shepard's name, a tear escaped as she realized she didn't just want this woman, she loved her. and Shepard knew it, before she even did _Be doing everything you're doing_ the words ran through her mind as her new lover met her lips for a brief kiss, before lying next to her, stroking her black hair away from her face. Miranda rolled on her side to meet the woman's lips again, it was soft and sweet, before she whispered "I love you."

Shepard smiled at the woman before her, gently stroking her hair, she couldn't help but to say "I know," on a breathless laugh. "Miranda," she gave the woman another kiss, fire arose in them as their tongues met for split second before Shepard pulled away "I love you too." Miranda grinned as she straddled the woman next to her fire in her eyes and her touch as she planted butterfly kisses down the length the woman, reaching her destination she was greeted with a soft moan from Shepard.

"Shh" she smiled stroking her lover's inner thigh "just let me take care of you."

**A/N: and that's the end of chapter one writing in the box down there ↓↓↓ earns you chapter two. **


	2. My Favorite Part

**Disclaimer:… Still not mine **

Morning came to fast, as the soft beeping from the night stand slowly woke the two forms entangled on the bed. a slender tan arm reached out and smacked the small clock while soft blue eyes took in the sight of her new lover "good morning Lawson."

"I think we're a little past last names don't you Elizabeth?" she breathed out as she traced patterns lazily on the flat surface of her commanders stomach.

"Is that so?" she asked as she caressed her lovers form lazily with her fingertips.

"Mmhm" the brunette softly exhaled, while greedily taking in the attention she was showered with "you know, I think your fingers might just be my favorite part of you."

"Is that so?" Shepard laughed softly "do you want to guess my favorite part of you?" her eyes turned playful as she pulled her lover closer to her body.

"Let's see..." Miranda smirked as she captured the hand that had been gently mapping the side of her body, and slowly slid it to the curve of her breasts "here?" she asked with the quirk of an eyebrow and softly moaned as fingertips teased one nipple before dropping away.

"No." Shepard smile at the slight pout that crossed her lovers face "try again."

Miranda recaptured Shepard's hand and spread it flat against her abdomen and slowly pushed it downwards, making sure to keep eye contact with Shepard until their hands arrived at their destination. Miranda leaned closer to the other woman and "here?" she asked her voce becoming thick with want.

a smirk broke across Shepard's face as she gave Miranda a few teasing strokes, before slowly slipping in single fingering, she pumped her slowly, eliciting a whimper before she whispered in the other woman's ear "nope" and withdrew her finger "wanna try again?"

Miranda's eyes flickered with determination as she dragged the rather defiant hand around her form to her well-shaped ass. "How about here?"

A grin broke across Shepard's face as she gave the bottom a playful smack "nu-uh" she offered her a small chaste kiss on the lips before asking "do you give up?"

"Fine" she exhaled "tell me then what, dare I ask is your favorite part of me?" the pout on her face quickly dispersed as she was drawn in by strong arms and fell hot breath on her neck, and teeth tugging lightly at her ear.

"My favorite part of you Ms. Lawson is your eyes."

"My eyes?" she asked trying to ignore the tongue teasing her neck "and what is it about my eyes that captivate you so?"

"Do you remember the first time I woke up? Before the attack on the base" Shepard's movements stilled as she moved to look the women in the eye "I was on the table and you and Wilson were there?"

"Yes I remember his calculations were off, you should have never woken up, if I had run those tests-" she lost track of her words at the feel of her fingers being laced together with Shepard's.

"Well, I did wake up, and I was - I was scared. I didn't know where I was or who I was with or why I was in so much pain, the last thing I remembered was dying and I was terrified." Shepard's voice broke as a tear rolled down her face

"Elizabeth," Miranda breathed out as tears stated to rise in her eyes.

"No, just let me finish Miranda." she waited a moment and was answered with a slow nod. "and then I saw you, you looked down at me and you had this look in your eyes and it just made me feel...safe." Shepard's small smile was replaced with a look of concern as tears started to stream down her lovers face, she slowly brushed them hoping she didn't say something wrong "are you alright?" it came out barely a whisper.

"I'm fine - more than fine, I just love you so much." she offered the blonde a weak smile when did I become so emotional the brunette chastised herself but could help the breathless laugh that came with her answer when I met Elizabeth Shepard.

"I love you too Miranda, with all my heart." she leaned in to seal her words with a kiss.

**A/N: ↓↓↓↓↓Review by using the box right down there ↓↓↓↓↓ Oh! And let me know if you want a LotSB chapter, or any other situation you want to see our lovely new couple in :P **


	3. Embarrassed

**Disclaimer: this is completely for entertainment purposes, and no copyright infringement was or is intended.**

Quiet. Shepard hated quiet. She'd rather be off doing something meaning full, instead she was pacing the floor of the captain's quarters. The crew needed some well-deserved R and R after the Collector Base and as much as she hated to admit it Shepard did too. Omega was the perfect place for her crew to kick back, relax, and lay low for a week or two. The only problem was that every mercenary on Omega had it out for Shepard after the Archangel incident – that's how she found herself currently pacing the floor aboard the Normandy, in the quarters.

_God! _Shepard thought as she fell back on her bed, feet firmly planted on the ground at the end _I need off this ship. _

"Six days." She mumbled "I've been stuck on this God forsaken ship with nothing to do for Six. Whole. Days." She sighed as she plopped a pillow over her face.

"Uh- hmm" Someone cleared their throat causing Shepard to jump up at the noise, the pillow that occupied her face flying out in front of her landing half way between herself and a rather amused Miranda Lawson.

"I – uh… I didn't – that is… did you need something?" Shepard choked out while fighting the blush that slowly crept up her neck. Through the haze of her embarrassment she found one thought circling her mind _Oh God, please Miri let this one slide, just once don't embarrass me._

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your pouting…" a faint smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth "you are getting rather good at it" a sly grin over taking her face before she finished "it must be all the practice." The soft chuckle filled the room as Shepard blushed uncontrollably, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't pout." Fake sincerity laced her words as she poked out her bottom lip.

"Of course not," Miranda smiled.

"So was there something on your mind or did you just come up here to embarrass me some more?"

"Oh you embarrass yourself, I just think it's cute" the laugher in her words not dimming the moment their eyes held each other. "But…. Yes there was… something." Her voice all as serious as the day they met.

"Shall I guess?" Shepard coaxed trying to lighten the mood. "Joker forgot how to fly the ship? No that's not it… Are we out of cheese? Nope?" Shepard did a quick pace faking her contemplation before turning on her heels "Oh I got it!" she snapped her fingers and smirked childishly "Tsk space rats?" Miranda smiled and descended down the cabin steps towards Shepard.

"No," she shook her head walking past Shepard, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to focus on the small fish swimming in the large aquarium.

"Miri… what's wrong?" Shepard came up to stand right behind the taller woman, inquisitively placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I got word today… from an informant of mine" Miranda stated as she turned and brushed past Shepard for the second time, to pace the floor Shepard had been pacing moments before the dark haired beauty had entered. "They said they had news – information I might find interesting. They were right. I – they gave me coordinates, a location. A location to the Shadow Brokers base, I suppose you'll want to inform Dr. T'Soni. We should plot a course for Illium, I have no doubt she'll be happy to see you Commander." Miranda brushed past Shepard once more, her head slightly hanging allowing her hair to cover her face. Her sights set on the door of the cabin only to be tugged to a stop as a hand closed around her wrist.

"I love you," Shepard murmured brushing the hair from her lovers face and tucking it neatly behind her ear "I love you and no one else Miri, you saved me when everyone else was content to let me suffocate … you're my hero, my lover, my partner, my future, and my reason for being" she said softly voice thick with emotion "nothing and no one could ever change that." Miranda's cheeks flamed bright red as she blushed at Shepard's words and adorning smile.

Shepard's smile soon turned into a full smirk as she took in her lover's appearance "you're embarrassed." She teased "it's cute."

Miranda rolled her eyes as she pushed the other woman backwards causing Shepard to fall on the bed. She quickly straddled Shepard's waist, who took her hands in a playful manner.

"I love you." Shepard declared searching the other woman's expression closely.

Miranda rolled her eyes "I know." Came the cocky response, dropping her mouth down on Shepard's before she had a chance to retaliate.

**A/N: Next chapter LOTSB? I dunno, but review and find out :D**


	4. Jealousy

Disclaimer: Blah.

Miranda Hated emotion. Well that's not true; she hated not being in control of her emotions, she hated how her jealousy started to flare the moment they walked into the Asari's office. She hated how every time Dr. T'soni appraised Shepard's form she had to fight the urge to rip off one of those tentacles from her stupid blue head and smack her with it. She hated the display in the good doctor's home, how dared she keep Shepard's armor? As if it belonged to her, as if _she_ belonged to her. As she sat in the Normandy's lounge – drink in hand, she couldn't help but think of how she got in such a state of loathing:

_Shepard bounced on her heels as the door to Liara's office slid open, her hand flying up to automatically smooth out her hair for the umpteenth time, she let out a slow shaky breath as her eyes settled on the Asari sitting at the large desk. Standing next to her Miranda rolled her eyes and nudged her lover forward causing the blonde to trip over her feet and stumbling into the room. _

_Other than the flicker of light that touched Liara's eyes she showed no reaction to seeing her former lover, she silently credited herself for that achievement. Yet as Shepard explained why she was standing in the middle of her office hopelessly switching feet and rubbing at the nape of her neck she couldn't help the smile that over took her face __**Feron**__. Her mind raced as she thought of the opportunity to save her friend and the next thing she knew she was brushing by Shepard with a noncommittal tone to her proposition to help. _

_Miranda silently watched as the Asari simply shrugged of Shepard's attempts of pleasantries, once again treating her like nothing more than hired help. She watched as Shepard's eyes followed the retreating woman's form out of the room, waiting for the doors to slide closed before allowing her face to fall in disappointment. That look is what hurt Miranda the most , it was complete and utter rejection written on her lovers face __**as if she wished Dr.T'Soni would have flew into her arms in gratitude**__ Miranda dismissed the thought as she followed her Commander. _

Miranda's vision blurred as she poured herself another drink shooting it back to let the burn of the purple liquid itch at her throat. Her mind in a tailspin as it settled on their arrival of T'Soni's luxury apartment:

_Miranda found herself once again trailing behind her lover to a taxi terminal, the dejected look still firmly planted on the blonde woman's face, Miranda was snapped out of her observing's as she heard a soft sigh for the umpteenth time. Rolling her eyes she brushed past the heavily armed woman and climbed into the taxi, Jacob close behind, followed by their leader. __**perfect we're not even they yet and she's still on her mind **__Miranda let out a scoff, ignoring Jacob's questioning glance and turned to look out the window __**hmm... those flashing lights look like... **__"Shepard, isn't that Dr.T'Soni's apartment?" _

_As soon as Their feet touched ground they found themselves running after Shepard who was running for the entrance of the asari's apartment only to be stopped by to officers. Shepard let out an audible growl. That's when they met her. A spectre they should have knew better it's never that easy, no one helps them without reason. But with their commander blinded by the need to find T'Soni they followed suit and searched the apartment Miranda swallowed harshly as she took note of the armor, the picture... the essence of their love lingered here and seeing it made her sick. _

Miranda's biotics flared as the memories from their last mission teased and tormented her. They had fought tooth and nail to save that stupid asari and was it enough? no. She wanted Shepard to come sweeping in to her rescue once again. And of course they went willingly _Shepard follows that woman around like a obedient pup eager to please its master. _the next to her went flying towards the bulkhead as her biotics pulsed. They fought through the army of mercs, defeated the shadow broker, handed over the biggest information achieve, all for _her. _And she still couldn't leave well enough alone:

_She watched as Shepard took the sobbing Asari into her arms whispering things to low for her to hear, her eyes glancing at the hand placed on the curve or the woman's back, fingers brushing the blue woman's chin forcing eye contact between the two. Apparently Feron felt uncomfortable at the intimacy of the moment and said something she didn't pay attention to, but as he turned to leave she took it as her opportunity to make a hasty retreat. and if it wasn't enough once back on the ship, feeling the need to be consoled, reassured - she went to seek Shepard out only to find she's occupied, with T'Soni, in her cabin, alone. _

Miranda's thoughts were interrupted by the swishing of the door, she turned and saw that last person she expected to see right now

"Miranda, I've been looking for you"

TBC

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for the quality of this one, I have severe writers block that I just can't shake (this was torture to write) also I don't hate Liara, quite the opposite I romance her in pretty much every playthrough. Also this isn't Beta'd or grammar checked so I apologize for all the mistakes. Till next time, BCI. **


End file.
